F Risk
by SoldLotus
Summary: Frisk is not a human, but they aren't a human either. Not looking after their creation, they were shut down and never to be assessed until the scientist's family was in danger, but what will happen as Frisk remembers what they were meant to forget? [Apologies for time summary]


"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"[signing]"

Enjoy

/\/\/\/\/\

The humanoid being didn't seem to open their eyes, but the twitch in their fingers gave the cloaked man an idea that the being had awaken.

The scientist seemed slightly disappointed, as the being did not fully resemble a human. It was, as examined so far, swift, nimble, and strong, much more so than a regular human would, but that was meant to be like that.

What wasn't usual, would be the lack of emotional expression, the fact that they won't grow, and their eyes... don't seem able to open.

Don't misunderstand, this being can indeed feel and may understand situations better than anyone that's known someone their whole life, but they're determined to be the perfect creation for their creator.

The cloaked man began talking in a strange font as the figures escaped his mouth. "Have you awaken, my child?"

The being sat up straight revealing their bob cut brown hair along with her blue and purple striped sweater. They nodded quietly in reply as they raised their hands. "[How could I be of service to you, Master Gaster?]"

He frowned at the name for two rains. First, he has told the child to call him "Father" as a reminder that they were no different from any living monster that surrounded them. Second, because the name rhymed and it rung to him as amusing.

Of course, despite all that the royal scientist has done, the child knew it was created and insisted to keep themselves where they belong... under every monster, especially Gaster.

It truly bothered Gaster. This child was indeed living (and though it may not seem like it, WAS just created last week) and should not understand social barriers.

Sure, he might have programmed a lot of information into them, but he figured that that would make them less fearful and more brave.

"As you know, I've been working on a very dangerous invention I call the core.." They gave a nod at this to let their creator know they're listening. "And I'm ready to let you know your purpose of being created."

The creation obviously straightened their posture as determination leaked from their body, with the slightest of downcast thoughts of hopefully being created to keep him company.

"FRisk.. your purpose IS your name.." The child, Frisk, didn't seem to move in their place, making Gaster believe they were confused.

"Your name.. it is a shortened version of "Font at Risk," which will be the time you're fully activated next."

Frisk seemed to squint more than they already had, if possible, as they looked into their character database when Gaster seemed to have a hard time explaining something unknown to the other.

The scientist felt a small spark as his sight slowly turned to the child covered in red magic. If they had eyes, he knew that they'd be piercing through him in confusion and fury. He was quite fascinated at the emotions felt in their magic, such feelings he's never had the chance to experience from the child.

"Don't.. Don't misunderstand.. I need someone that could easily defend my family if anything were to happen to me-"

"[You know you're going to die while finishing that project, don't you?]"

The skeleton's gaze shifted downwards before he looked back to them. "This project is very important to all the monsters down here, and it's a scientific breakthrough, and I'm excited, and there is still a chance that I'll live-"

Frisk's magic swirled dangerously in a vortex around them as they seemed ready to stand and approach the skeleton scientist, but their demeanor still showed nonchalance. "[You'll die. You'll get torn apart and sent across time and space, and it'll take a long time to-]"

"You won't be saving me. You'll forget. Your sole purpose will be to protect my family." He said sternly and snapped his fingers causing the humanoid child to fall back in a coma. "I'm so sorry, Frisk."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A small groan resounded throughout the Ruins inside Mt. Ebott.

They sat up on a bed of golden flowers that emitted a sickening sweet smell that stuck to her body. 'I've been activated.. I must go to Snowdin to appease master's wish-'

Frisk paused halfway between kneeling and standing. '..master? Who is..'

"Howdy!"

/\/\/\/\/\

Sorry for the intro being so short lol

Please review, favorite, and follow! Thank you for reading!


End file.
